Terrence Hood
|hair = White |eyes = Blue |cyber = |era = |types = |notable = |affiliation = *United Nations Space Command **UNSC Navy }} Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood is the de facto leader of the UNSC, a flag officer of the UNSC Navy, the Chief of Naval Operations, and the Commanding Officer of the UNSC Home Fleet. Biography Before the Battle of Earth Hood was a decorated UNSCDF combat veteran and a British noble'Halo Encyclopedia', page ?? as the Human-Covenant war neared its end. SPARTAN-IIs saved his life twice and he generally defended the program against its detractors. Hood met John-117 prior to the Fall of Reach.Halo: First Strike, page ?? He had been promoted to Fleet Admiral and taken a prominent seat on the UNSC Security Committee by September 4, 2552. In the aftermath of the Fall of Reach, Hood received Lieutenant Wagner's report on the Fall of Reach in front of the Committee. The admiral was interested in the fate of the and its SPARTAN-IIs, and was dismayed to find most of the supersoldiers had been expended during the battle. Hood also considered Wagner's petition to authorize a mission to search for survivors on Reach. Battle of Earth In October 2552, Hood presided over an awards ceremony aboard Cairo Station recognizing the participants of the Battle of Installation 04. Captain Jacob Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson were awarded the Colonial Cross; Commander Miranda Keyes received her father's posthumous award. The ceremony was interrupted by the attack on Earth by the Prophet of Regret's fleet. The admiral ordered John-117 to defend Cairo from enemy boarders and assumed command of the defense from the station.Halo 2, level Cairo Station as well as the following weeks. On November 3, 2552, Doctor Catherine Halsey sent a request to Admiral Hood requesting Spartan support on Onyx. The admiral obliged; he authorized SPARTAN-II Blue Team, consisting of Frederic-104, Linda-058, and William-043, to assist. Late Battle of Earth .]] Hood was commanding from a damaged Orbital Defense Platform when John-117 arrived in the Sol System aboard a Covenant-controlled Forerunner Dreadnought. The Spartan established communications with the admiral indicating he was aboard the alien ship.'Halo 2', level ''High Charity John-117 was not the only returnee from Installation 05. Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson preceded him. Hood gave Johnson permission to interrogate a rebel Engineer. The engineer had been extracted several weeks earlier from New Mombasa by Captain Dare's Helljumper squad. The UNSC was interested in what the Covenant were looking for.Halo 3: ODST, Epilogue and John-117 as his Pelican leaves the Shadow of Intent's hangar.]] The battle left the Admiral with few ships. By now it was obvious the Covenant were excavating something near New Mombasa. Commander Keyes proposed a daring offensive to destroy the grounded Forerunner ship; Hood gave his approval only after John-117 was recovered. Once the Spartan and Thel 'Vadam disabled local enemy air defenses, Hood led a squadron of frigates from Halo 3, level Tsavo Highway and Longsword fighters in a low altitude strike on the dreadnought. The attack failed and the Covenant left through a Slipspace portal to Installation 00.Halo 3, level The StormHalo 3, level Floodgate Battle of the Ark . A sign of peace between the Humans and the Sangheili.]] The departure of the Covenant was followed by a Flood attack. It was repelled with the aid of Covenant Separatists, and a message from Cortana was retrieved. The AI claimed a solution to the Flood could be found on Installation 00. Hood met with Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum aboard the Separatist Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent. The two disagreed on strategy. The Admiral was not confident of the AI's advice given its damaged state and was prepared to fight a conventional battle against the Flood. The Ship Master saw this guaranteed suicide as foolish and opted to lead an expedition through the portal to find Cortana's solution. John-117 and Commander Keyes agreed with the Ship Master, and convinced a weary Hood to spare ships and troops to accompany the Separatists. Hood remained on Earth as the combined task force departed. At the end of the war, he conducted the memorial service near the city of Voi, Kenya and the Portal. While he could not forgive the Sangheili for their part in the war, he thanked Thel 'Vadam for helping John-117 and the UNSC and expressed his sorrow at John-117's apparent death, saying "it's hard to believe he's dead," to which Thel agreed.Halo 3, level Halo Glasslands Lord Hood tries to facilitate a official allience with the Sangheili through Thel Vadam. Trivia *His Command Neural Interface port is clearly visible at the back of his head. *Hood was voiced by Hollywood actor Ron Perlman in Halo 2 and in Halo 3. His appearance is closely based on Perlman's. *Hood is said to be both a Lord and a Knight. This is unusual as under the British system of peerages, when one is made a peer, the title of Lord supersedes that of Knight in a formal address. *Lord Hood's name is most likely based upon Admiral Hood who fought Napoleon at the Battle of Toulon. *Lord Hood is the highest ranking UNSC officer shown in the entire Halo Trilogy. *Lord Hood's military decorations are (from top left) the Combat Action Ribbon, the Joint Service Meritorious Unit Commendation, the Navy "E" Ribbon, the Meritorious Unit Commendation, the Navy Rifle Marksman Ribbon, the Medal of Honor, the Purple Heart, and the Navy and Marine Corps Medal. It is odd that he wears his high-ranking medals below the lesser non-medal ribbons, although UNSC uniform regulations in 2552 are probably different from those in the present-day military. *In Halo: First Strike and the Halo Legends episode Origins, Hood has grey hair. Yet in Halo 3, he is clearly shown to be bald. Though it is possible he shaved his head between events. Gallery File:Voiceactor - Lord Hood.png|Ron Perlman as the voice for Lord Hood. File:LordHood Origins.png|Lord Hood as he appears in Halo Legends, "Origins II." List of appearances *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' Sources See also *HIGHCOM *UNSC Security Committee *Admiral Whitcomb Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Humans (Characters) Category:UNSC Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo Legends Category:UNSC Navy